


I'm a Robot (But That's OK)

by dramedies (ivymantle)



Category: 4minute (Band), Pop Music RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fusion, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 08:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivymantle/pseuds/dramedies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is difficult enough without literal circuitry involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm a Robot (But That's OK)

The angle is all wrong, and Gayoon is staring off into space rather than looking at Jiyoon like she was a few seconds ago, but after three weeks of shared English classes and a handful of awkwardly flirtatious coffee “dates”, Jiyoon just feels - somewhere in her gut? - that she needs to go for this.

Her face is just centimeters away from Gayoon’s when the other girl’s eyes suddenly snap back to her, and she leans away, putting a good foot’s distance between them once more.

“I’m a robot.” She says easily, as if she were just commenting on the weather or musing about a slushie craving.

“Huh?…” Jiyoon replies, eyebrows furrowing together like she doesn’t get it – mostly because she doesn’t.

“I’m a robot,” Gayoon reiterates, tone just as casual as it was the first time around. “You shouldn’t kiss me,” her blank face breaks into a weird kind of smirk, and she leans forward ever so slightly, “because you might end up getting shocked.”

Jiyoon blinks – once, twice – waiting for Gayoon to continue on with this ‘robot’ explanation or start laughing hysterically; she does neither, and instead just continues to stare right back at Jiyoon. So Jiyoon does the honors herself, throwing her head back in an only half-forced laugh that fills the stagnant air around them.

“Right, a _robot_.” She nods gravely, the remnants of that half-forced laugh leaving a small smile on her face. Her nod morphs into a slight shaking motion, and she suddenly leaps forward, pressing her lips firmly against Gayoon’s own.

The angle is all wrong, and it takes a moment of shifting here and there to prevent neck kinks and bumping noses, but eventually a rhythm is struck, and Gayoon doesn’t pull back. It’s warm and soft and all butterflies in the pit of Jiyoon’s stomach, until _it_ starts – the sudden surge of electricity that shoots from her mouth to her neck and straight to her toes when both girls part their lips ever so slightly.

The subtle warmth becomes scorching and the butterflies are zapped out of existence, replaced by something more frantic and hasty. It’s almost unpleasant ( _almost_ ) and the intensity rises so quickly that eventually Jiyoon has no choice but to move her hands from Gayoon’s waist to her shoulders and push herself away from their electrified kiss.

She gasps for air, right hand moving to touch her lips softly. Gayoon just does that strange smirking thing again.

“I told you,” she says, reaching out to ‘boop’ Jiyoon on the noise with a cold, well-manicured finger. “And now you’re dead.”

Jiyoon just laughs shakily, swatting Gayoon’s finger away from her face.

“Well if _that_ was ‘dying’, I think I can get used to it.” She shoots back, grabbing Gayoon’s shirt collar with both hands and pulling those shocking lips back to her own.


End file.
